This invention relates to foods and more particularly to the use of at least one gum and other optional food ingredient materials to provide a firmer, cutable, solid blood product for use in canned commercial pet food products.
Within the class of pet foods, there are three basic subdivisions -- dry pet foods, semi-moist pet food, and moist pet food. Dry pet food is the most stable pet food and requires the least sophisticated packaging. However, the dry pet food is less palatable than the other classes of pet foods. The semi-moist pet food requires somewhat more sophisticated packaging than dry pet food, but is more palatable than the dry pet food. The moist pet food is the most palatable of the three classes, but requires the most sophisticated packaging. The moist pet food is the canned commercial pet food. Additionally, the moist pet food after removal from the package, must be refrigerated in order to be preserved against microbiological and bacteriological degradation.
Currently, liquid citrated blood is added to commercial moist pet foods at the level of 1-5% of the formula. Blood is a suitable component for such use because it contributes a high percentage of protein, and supplements the color, odor, flavor and nutrients of a canned pet food. However, when high levels (above 5%) of citrated or liquid blood are used, the moist pet food becomes a food with a dark, unappetizing color with a corresponding effect on odor and flavor.
These detrimental features permit no high percentage usage of blood in commercial moist pet foods. Yet, blood is a readily available material, because there are not enough uses for the blood that is available. Due to this availability, it is an economical source of protein in ample supply. It is also palatable and has very little fat. If a means can be found for using greater quantities of blood in commercial moist pet foods, the advantages of blood can be put to their best use.
Sodium citrate or citric acid is added to fresh blood to prevent its coagulation. Blood is nitrated to hold its color. Neither of these additions affects the protein content of blood which averages about 17.6% protein and 81% water. This nutrient level compares very favorably with other meat or meat by-products used in pet food formulations. for example, the following ingredients show the following percentage of protein:
Pork lungs 12.9% Protein Average; PA1 Beef hearts 13.6% Protein Average; PA1 Beef spleens 17.1% Protein Average; PA1 Beef gullets 12.5% Protein Average
On an as is basis.
Fresh blood or frozen blood or citrated blood or nitrated blood is easily clotted into a very fragile friable, porous and brittle coagulum through the use of heat or chemical reactions. When such a coagulated product is added as an ingredient to a conventional pet food formulation, it disintegrates and shatters during the sterilization process. Any form of agitation during this cooking process further enhances the breakup of this clot ingredient. As such, the blood becomes unsuitable for pet food use.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a stable blood component for use in a moist pet food.